


will never let you go

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

_hhey tyller whhattts upp_

**just chilling at my house**  
**whats wrong?**

_ccannnyoou coome oovvver_

**i can try**  
**what happened?**

_sh_

**okay**  
**its gonna be okay, alright?**  
**im coming**  
**are you still doing it?**

_yyyess_

**need you to stop, okay?**  
**ill clean you up**  
**you dont have to do it yourself**

_bbuut_

**i know you can do it**  
**i believe in you**

_okkaay_

**just snuck out**  
**hold on for me, josh**  
**im coming**

Josh's bedroom is in the basement.

There's a small above ground window that Josh always keeps unlocked, that Tyler knows he can slip through. He pushes it open and scrambles through, dropping to the ground beside Josh's bed.

Josh is curled up shaking under a blanket, closing out all the apps on his phone.

“Did you stop?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah.” Josh murmurs. “Cleaned myself up, so you wouldn't worry.”

“You didn't have to do that.” Tyler lifts up the blanket. “Can I hold you?”

Josh nods.

Tyler slips under the covers and wraps his arms around Josh's naked body. “It's okay.”

“Can you…” Josh shudders. “Can you fuck me, please, please.”

“No.” Tyler says. “You're sex repulsed right now, right?”

Josh doesn't answer, just continues to plead under his breath.

“I'm not going to help you hurt yourself.”

“Tyler, I need it.”

Tyler wipes away the tears beginning to track down Josh's face.

“I need to be… need it, need to be told I'm bad, just, just fuck me I'm good for it I need to be _good_ Tyler please-”

“Shh.” Tyler presses his fingers over Josh's mouth. “Sleep. Then tell me if you feel the same way in the morning.”

Josh falls silent, pressing himself back into Tyler's arms. “Okay.”

Tyler waits until Josh's breathing is slow and even before climbing back out of the basement.

_tyyller?_

**good morning**  
**how do you feel?**

_ffuckmme_

**okay josh**  
**ill be there in a few minutes**


End file.
